zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
GamerKids
GamerKids is a Zimmer Twins account made up of of 3 people who all make movies. They first joined on the 24th of August 2013. Their account can be found here. The three members are Mollipop, PencilDJ12 and Macaroni4. Members Mollipop Mollipop was the first of the three to make an account, and she got the others into making movies. They used to use her account before they got their own accounts. Mollipop's self insert in the movies is 13. PencilDJ12 PencilDJ12 was the second member to get her own account, and she also started GamerKids. She is the oldest member of the group. PencilDJ12 is called Pencil for short. Her self insert in the movies is Eva. Pencil has a deviantART account called Bomberdrawer (she wishes she had a different name >_<), a fanfiction called MewEnpitsuChan, and a youtube by the same name. Macaroni4 Macaroni4, formerly known as Macaroni, is the youngest member and makes movies with random words and phrases in them. He used to only put random letters and numbers. Macaroni4's self insert is Edgar. Trivia Currently, all the members solo accounts are not on VIP and they have decided to continue using GamerKids instead. However, you can still view old movies by Mollipop and PencilDJ12. Their first movie 'Introducing...', which introduces the three members of the GamerKids, somehow became a crowd pleaser. PencilDJ12 does not know how this happened. Up until the making of this page, none of the members remembered the date of their account's creation and PencilDJ12 had to check her emails to find the date. One of the members is obsessed with the anime Tokyo Mew Mew, as they create movies based on Tokyo Mew Mew. Series' GamerKids' first series was a mini-series called 'The Eating Show' by Mollipop. Afterwards, PencilDJ12 made a series called 'Something Fishy'. Another mini series called The Ad series was made by PencilDJ12, though this was more just a series of ads for their own accounts. PencilDJ12 and Mollipop made 'The story of the tuogh 1' but forgot to make more episodes. PencilDJ12 and Mollipop then made 'The Idol Series'. PencilDJ12 started a series called 'Tomato Face' but abandoned the project after a trailer, intro and episode 1. PencilDJ12 made one episode of 'DJ Interviews', but didn't make any more episodes afterwards. Then, PencilDJ12 made a series called 'Point of view' and then made another series called 'A slice of a crazy mind', shortened to just 'SCM'. There is also one episode of 'Gamer News'. Then, a series called 'Tara the crazy girl' was created by PencilDJ12 and Mollipop, and this time around, they alternated between making the episodes, Pencil would do the odd numbers and Mollipop would do the even numbers. There is also one episode of 'Pencil watches youtube. The latest series, called 'Mermaid Mayhem', was created by PencilDJ12. Other series' created include "Ichigo's Wedding", "What was the line again", "Pencil's Quiz" and possible more. There was also one episode of Questionnes. Category:Members Category:Users Category:Male Category:Female